


The Iron Bitch

by itspixiesthings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom Loki, Dom!Loki, Domination, Exhibitionism, Gags, Humiliation, Kink, Loki wins, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Submission, War Prize, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has succeeded in defeating the Avengers. His triumph will be displayed in his treatment of his fallen foe, for all to see...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Iron Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord. This one is... really really pervy. Even for me. I feel dirty... XD
> 
> So like before I was OFC trash I was FrostIron trash, and this is a scene that I have had in my head since before writing Loki Syndrome. I don't think I could write Stark well enough to do an actual story with him, but I wanted to get this down. 
> 
> I've tagged it under "Rape/Non-con" because you could definitely interpret it that way since we don't see the larger story leading up to it. In my own head I consider it more dub-conny but that's just me.
> 
> Hope you like it?!

Chains rattled as the man entered the room, leash in hand.   
He stood tall, proud, with an air of authority and the power to back it up. Everyone in the room knew it. Everyone feared him. Gasps of shock and dismay rippled through the room as they saw the fallen hero on the end of the leash, crawling beside him compliantly. How had the once proud man been brought so low?

Tony Stark was being led like a dog on a collar and chain. Completely naked save for a tight red corset wrapped around his waist, the top of his arc reactor just peeking out above the top of it. His waist tapered by the cruel bite of the garment, giving him a strangely feminine look. He was blindfolded and gagged. And he wasn't putting up a fight, the defiance in him long since beaten out. The very picture of defeated submission as he obediently followed after his Masters heels.

Not everyone in the crowd was devastated to see the hero thus. Starks enemies were present as well; allies of the god who were now smirking in delight to see their former foe so low. Some laughed and jeered, but the man did not react. He seemed entirely content to listen to the voice of the man who held his chain.

"Behold, the Iron Man!" His voice rang out to the crowd, sneering and full of mocking. "Or should I say the Iron _Bitch?"_ He laughed as he led Stark up the steps to the his throne. When he reached the top, he stopped, pulling harshly on the leash.   
_"Sit."_ he commanded, and there were gasps of disbelief from the crowd when Stark obeyed.  
"Good boy.." He remarked with a cruel smile, patting his pet's head. The man leaned into his touch like it was a breath of fresh air.

Then he came around behind him, looking him over contemplatively. A snap of his fingers and the leash had disappeared, replaced with ropes that began to pull the man this way and that. Arms bound behind his back, connected by rope to the floor. Legs tightly bound in a kneeling position, calf to thigh. Stark passively allowed the ropes to pull at him until his Master was satisfied with his position.  
"Spread them." Loki tapped his inner thigh with a boot and Stark obediently spread his legs. His erection was beautifully on display for the crowd, standing tall and straining against a ring tightly wrapped around the base.

"Beautiful...." The god mused approvingly before he crouched down beside his captive. Another snap of his fingers, and he conjured from the ground a large, brightly coloured dildo, slick with lubricant. Murmurs went through the crowd. Surely he wouldn't.... _Would he?_  
People shifted uncomfortably as he maneuvered the man over the object.   
  
"You're going to be a _good boy_ and put on a show for my guests now, aren't you?" He grinned with sadistic glee as he pressed the tip of the toy to the man's entrance, and slowly began to push him down on it. Stark's passiveness evaporated as the toy began to penetrate him. Suddenly his back was arching and tensing and he made a pitiful wail of discomfort, jerking his head this way and that. The god only laughed as he slowly forced him down on it. Muffled moans filled the room, and the man's body shook with the strain.

" _All the way down_ now, there we go... Good boy..." Loki's soothing tone was laced with cruelty as he watched his pet struggle to take the large girth of the toy. His erection bobbed uncomfortably as he strained his muscles against the intrusion.

_"Relax."_ Loki commanded sharply, and all at once Starks muscles relaxed, and the full length of the toy slipped in, his cheeks coming to rest flat on the ground. Loki smiled in approval and patted his head again, the man beneath him whimpering and whining.

Gentle but firm hands came to his face, unclasping and pulling the gag away, a trail of drool following. Stark gasped and moaned, his voice now unimpeded.   
"Tsk... such a noisy thing, Stark. I have something better then this for you... would you like it? I know you would." The man did not respond to him, too enveloped in his own private world of pleasure and misery, every slight movement causing the large dildo inside of him to shift, and eliciting another strangled cry.

A swirl of the god's hand brought forth another gag. This one was larger, and longer... it had a long black phallus attached to it, clearly designed to fully gag its victim in a way that a simple ball gag never could.   
_"Open wide...."_ Loki's sing song voice rang out, and the crowd was utterly enraptured. It was like a car wreck they could not look away from... could not help being entranced by the wanton display before them and the helplessness of the man they had all relied on as a hero.

Stark parted his lips slowly, and the dildo was being slid into his willing mouth. At first he accepted it without protest, but as it began to breach his throat he suddenly gagged, chocking and struggling to pull away from it. The movement only made the cock in his ass move all the more, hitting sensitive spots inside of him and he found himself moving against it, caught between the two of them, moaning around the gag in his throat even as he choked on it.

"Now now... relax, _breath_ for me boy. You can do it..." A hand behind his head held him still, prevented him from escaping, and it was being pushed further down his throat. Then he felt the end of the gag across his face and it was being buckled into place.  
  
He strained and struggled, taking deep breaths to keep from choking on it again, trying desperately to keep his gag reflex down. Loki's firm hands gently massaged his throat, helped him to relax and breath. "There... that's not so bad is it? I knew you could take it all... "  
Tony breathed in Loki's soothing words. They calmed him and his form stilled, relaxing into his submission. "Do you wish it was the real thing?" He heard him say, and a pitiful whimper escaped Tony's throat, muffled against the gag. He nodded desperately.

The god chuckled. "Ahh I know you do... but you have not yet earned that. Perhaps I will reward you later if you perform well for me..." His gaze passed over the crowd of people watching with bated breath. Everyone in the room seemed under a spell, uncomfortable but unable to look away. Loki slowly circled his captive, making a sweeping display of the man before settling again behind him. Reaching around, he grasped his firm erection in hand. Stark was instantly an incoherent mess of whimpers and gurgles, desperately moving his hips to feel the mans hand on his cock. Each movement only made him crash down on the toy in his ass all the more.

"There, there now... here, this will feel better.." Loki's skilled fingers moved down his length to undo the cockring, pulling it away and casting it aside. Starks cock seemed to swell at the loss of it, and he moved all the more desperately now he knew that climax would not be withheld from him. "Shh shhh _... be calm..."_ Loki's coaxing voice whispered through his senses. Then something new was being wrapped around his cock, another contraption along the length of it, tight and stimulating. And then with a piece of rope, it was connected to his collar. Every time he moved, it jerked his cock. The god's mischievous laughter filled the room as the entire ordeal sank in, not only for Tony, but for the onlookers as well.

Tony could either stay painfully and uncomfortably bent over it, or he could move. Moving would both jerk his cock and thrust the dildo deeper into his ass. He was caught between torments. It didn't take him long before his body was moving on its own, on purely instinctual level now. He began rutting the air, moving his hips up and down on the toy, bouncing on it and jerking himself at the same time. The room was filled with the sounds of his cries, muffled and choking around the cock down his throat.

Satisfied that the set up for his little game was adequate, Loki seated himself upon the throne, gazing down at the man desperately humping the air at his feet.  
"Beautiful... just _look at you_. Fucking yourself like a whore in heat... You can't help yourself, can you?" His words only added to Stark's torment as he mindlessly continued to do just as his Master said. He was nothing now, nothing but instinct and wanton desire. Sensation ruled his entire being and nothing else mattered. He could hear the stifled cries of dismay from the onlookers, even the choked laughter of his enemies, but none of that mattered because Master was here, and Master would take care of him, and in the meantime Master wanted him to fuck himself.

So he fucked himself, desperately, needily, and whorishly. His hips moved up and down without a thought, as though they had their own mind, dependant from him. He was just swept away for the ride. "Don't forget to suck that cock now..." He heard his Masters voice, and he hastened to obey, moaning around it as his lips and throat began to move, to suck.

"That's it... suck it _just like you would mine._ You like that, don't you?" He heard Loki's cruel laughter fill the room. "Like being filled, plugged up and _stuffed_ from both ends?"   
Stark's whimpers became more and more desperate as he was propelled onwards, desperately sucking the cock down his throat, wishing it was _Loki's._

"This is your natural state, the way I like you best... needy, breathless, _wanton_. My perfect little toy. Now your going to be a good boy and cum for my guests, aren't you?"  
Stark moved more desperately, knowing that his god was going to let him cum, but holding off as he bounced up and down on the toy, his lips still greedily sucking the cock down his throat. He knew better then to cum before the command was given. The room was echoing now with his whimpers, gurgles and moans, and the fact that a whole crowd of people were watching only made him harder.

Embarrassment, shame, humiliation, it all served to excite him. He was the center of attention now, just as he always wanted, _needed_ to be. The Iron Man no longer mattered if he could be nothing but Loki's Whore, grinding at the god of Mischiefs feet. The god smiled broadly, laughing at his beautiful torment and delicious misery.

"Cum now, boy. Cum for me and my guests. Give us a show."  
The command given, he no longer needed to hold back. His body shook as he rutted forward, grinding down on the toy and angling his hips to let it slam down on his prostate. His scream of pleasure was muffled by the gag as his muscles clenched, his back arching as much as it could given the bindings, shaking from the strain of pulling against them. The audiance watched as his own cum shot onto his face, covering him in a film of milky whiteness. It dripped across his face and ran down his chin. As he came down off his high his body relaxed and he was a panting, shivering mess, hunched over on the floor, shaking and whimpering.

Loki stood then, and the crowed was silent as they watched him with a weary gaze.   
"Behold! Your hero.. _the Iron Bitch_ "

 


End file.
